A New Menace
by TC-Weasley
Summary: "Ella nunca les perteneció. Ellos nunca vieron su verdadero potencial. Lo que allí hacía no era vivir. Su vida, tal y como ahora la conocía, empezó a bordo de la Estrella de la muerte."
1. Chapter 1

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA**

 **Introducción**

El eco de sus pasos y el leve murmullo del viento azotando las lejanas puertas del Palacio Imperial era lo único que se podía escuchar aquella noche en el frío Coruscant. Era su noche de entrenamiento, una que esperaba con ansias cada semana desde hacía ya más de un año. Recorrió los pasillos de su ahora hogar, con el fantasma de un antiguo palacio, uno más luminoso, acechando aún en un diminuto rincón de su mente. Ajustó por inercia el sable láser que descansaba en su costado, bajo la negra capa. Recordaba vagamente los días en los que aquellos extraños se dirigían a ella como Princesa de Alderaan. Ella nunca les perteneció. Ellos nunca vieron su verdadero potencial. Lo que allí hacía no era vivir. Su vida, tal y como ahora la conocía, empezó a bordo de la Estrella de la muerte.

 _/ Mos Eisley_

La Cantina estaba tan abarrotada esa noche que casi era imposible avanzar sin chocar. Y chocar con alguien en aquel lugar solo significaba problemas. Afortunadamente para él, la compañía de un wookie siempre obligaba a la gente a pensarlo dos veces antes de atacar.

‒¿Han Solo?

El aludido levantó la vista de su bebida para observar al desconocido frente a él. De todas las especies que se encontraban allí esa noche, era probablemente quien más destacaba por su formal vestimenta. El hombre tomó asiento sin necesidad de invitación.

‒Me han dicho que tienes una nave bastante hábil y que estás buscando trabajo. Casualmente yo estoy buscando buenos pilotos.

Han miró a su peludo copiloto antes de responder.

‒¿Una nave bastante hábil?¿Nunca ha oído hablar del Halcón Milenario?

‒Unos buenos amigos míos te contrataron hace un tiempo para que los transportaras al Sistema Alderaan. ¿Por qué no me hablas de esa nave mientras llegamos a un acuerdo?

Han recordaba a esos amigos. El viejo, el muchacho y esos dos androides. No era un grupo fácil de olvidar. Presenció con ellos la destrucción del planeta y después fueron atrapados por el Imperio. Resultó que dichos pasajeros tenían amigos en la Alianza Rebelde que no tardaron en aparecer para su rescate. Han no dudó en aprovechar la confusión de los imperiales para coger el Halcón y olvidarse del cheque. Chewbacca todavía se lo reprochaba a veces, pero mejor regresar con vida y sin dinero que no regresar.

‒No quiero nada que tenga que ver con la Rebelión.

‒Podría pagarte una buena recompensa. También lo que mis amigos te deben.

‒¿Cree que voy a fiarme de alguien que ni siquiera se ha presentado?

‒Soy senador y virrey de Alderaan. Mi nombre es Bail Organa.

 _/ Dagobah_

Yoda observó a su último padawan mientras este hacía levitar su Ala-X sobre la laguna. El entrenamiento estaba casi llegando a su fin y debía alertar al chico de todas las amenazas que sufriría antes de volver con la Alianza. A él no le quedaba mucho tiempo, podía sentirlo a través de la Fuerza.

Eran demasiadas pruebas las que Luke Skywalker debería superar para ser un verdadero Jedi. La más difícil, sin duda, la de enfrentarse a su propia familia sin dejarse arrastrar por ella al lado oscuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE 1**

 _(Han POV)_

Cinco días. Ya eran cinco malditos días los que llevaba encerrado en las entrañas de aquel tétrico palacio. Todavía podía escuchar a Chewbacca, convenciéndolo para unirse a aquella misión. " _No será complicado. Los Rebeldes saben lo que hacen. El virrey es un hombre de confianza_ " había dicho su compañero, entre otras muchas estupideces. Ahora ambos se encontraban allí, en celdas continuas, separadas por un muro. Todavía no sabía qué era lo que los imperiales planeaban hacer con ellos, pero Han estaba seguro de que no iba a ser una experiencia placentera.

Podía escuchar los ronquidos de su amigo wookie y algún que otro quejido lastimero proveniente de las demás celdas, pero eso era todo. Los dos primeros días, había intercambiado algunas palabras con los demás prisioneros, pero dado que muchos de ellos no hablaban su idioma, Han terminó dándose por vencido. Había preguntado a todos ellos sobre el paradero de la famosa Princesa. Entre otras cosas, su misión inicial había sido viajar a aquel estúpido planeta y encontrar a la chica que tanto Luke como el virrey Organa y los demás rebeldes no habían sido capaces de salvar a bordo de la Estrella de la muerte.

Bien, misión fallida. Ahora solo quería salir de allí para decir a todos por dónde se podían meter su valiosa Rebelión.

Dos soldados imperiales armados se acercaron a su puerta. Han estaba sentado sobre la única plataforma de hierro que había en la celda. Les habían llevado comida unas pocas horas antes, así que no entendía qué hacían de nuevo allí abajo.

‒Tú, ven aquí‒dijo uno de ellos.

‒No quiero postre, gracias.

‒No te hagas el gracioso‒dijo el otro, apuntándole con su bláster.

Han se levantó a regañadientes y caminó hacia la puerta, sorprendido al ver que uno de los soldados empezaba a abrir la cerradura. Chewie rugió desde su celda, de nuevo despierto. Con ambos imperiales apuntándole, Han salió de su prisión. Uno de ellos lo esposó y después lo obligaron a caminar hacia delante. Los prisioneros miraron con una mezcla de miedo y compasión al corelliano al pasar por delante de las distintas celdas, lo cual le hizo pensar que algunos de ellos tenían una ligera idea de a dónde lo estaban llevando.

Intentó pensar con rapidez en un plan de escape, pero sabía que no podía dejar a su amigo allí. Además, no podía dar mucha pelea mientras sus manos estaban esposadas a la espalda y ambos guardias tenían rifles. Así que se dejó guiar por los pasadizos subterráneos hasta la superficie, la parte más lujosa del palacio, que solo había visto minutos antes de ser capturado. Un frío inusual lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza antes de entrar a lo que parecía ser un gran salón, decorado únicamente con esculturas y lo que parecía ser un trono. No es que Han hubiese visto muchos tronos en su vida, pero era la única palabra con la que podía describir aquello.

La sala estaba vacía y los soldados dejaron a Han en el medio de esta, no sin antes vendar sus ojos. Escuchó, confuso, el sonido de las puertas al cerrarse. ¿Qué sentido tenía vendar sus ojos cuando ya lo había visto todo? Al parecer, no le estaba permitido ver a la persona que ahora volvía a abrir las puertas. Se mantuvo quieto mientras oía el sonido de sus pasos por la habitación. Después de unos minutos de desconcertante silencio, no pudo aguantarlo más.

‒Si esto es una clase de prueba para ver cuánta paciencia tengo, te lo digo, se está acab‒antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, sin embargo, empezó a sentir un terrible dolor en su cabeza, algo que no había experimentado nunca antes, y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Era insoportable, era como si su cráneo fuera a partirse en dos de un momento a otro. Intentó llevar las manos a la cabeza, pero seguían atadas a su espalda. Gritó y se retorció en el silencio de la habitación. La otra persona se mantuvo impasible ante su sufrimiento. Como si no estuviese allí.

Justo antes de perder la consciencia, a Han le pareció escuchar una respiración casi mecánica uniéndose al espectáculo.

…

Cuando despertó, sus ojos aún estaban vendados y su cuerpo estaba en el suelo, pero sabía que no se había movido de aquel lugar. Su cabeza había parado de doler, aunque se encontraba como si cien wookies le hubieran pasado por encima. Desorientado, intentó incorporarse, siendo detenido por un fuerte golpe en su hombro que volvió a hacer que quedara tumbado. Incapaz todavía de hablar, Han gruñó y maldijo internamente.

‒No permitiré la venda más veces‒dijo una voz que hizo que todos los sentidos de Han se pusieran en alerta.

‒Si, maestro‒respondió otra, esta vez de mujer, segundos después.

Han escuchó de nuevo aquella pesada respiración y los pasos de alguien abandonando el lugar. Después, todo fue silencio. Todavía inseguro de su capacidad para ponerse en pie, no intentó hacer nada.

‒Levántate.

La voz femenina le sobresaltó. Había pensado que estaba solo de nuevo, pero al parecer se equivocaba. Por segunda vez, intentó incorporarse y tras varios intentos fallidos, consiguió ponerse de pie, aunque sus piernas todavía temblaban. Se sentía humillado. No entendía lo que esta mujer le había hecho, pero no quería volver a probarlo en su vida.

‒¡Guardias! Llévenselo.

Esta vez, Han tuvo que apoyarse en los soldados para no caer y el camino de vuelta a su celda se hizo eterno. Una vez dentro, lo dejaron en el suelo y él se arrastró hasta la plataforma que utilizaba como cama.

Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, escuchó a algunos de los prisioneros murmurar en sus respectivos idiomas las mismas palabras:

Princesa y Sith.


End file.
